Tails and Cream Forever
by darkness wasted
Summary: Tails's POV. I make this fic out to my pals Channing and SSG. A cool group of authors. Tails likes Cream and he may finally have the guts to confess. But what happeneds when Eggman get's in the way? One-Shot. Short fic. Ocs make apperences as well.


_**A random POV fic that just came to my random mind**__. __**Yeah Cream can fly but I made it not so for the fic. **_

My best friend ever just asked Amy out. Oh man. He's so lucky. Sonic always has a way with words. I'm just not at all that good with girls. I don't know why. I guess it comes naturally with some guys and others like me have a hard time finding the right words. Well I thought there was no one for me till one day on a mission to bring down Eggman. Come to think of it. It was when Sonic asked Amy to be his girlfriend.

Well we were fighting Eggman at the abandon base in the middle of nowhere. I was in the X-tornado fighting off robots to help my best pal. Knuckles was helping us too. He and his new friend Tanner the Echidna were a great team. Tanner was new to our team but he was a cool guy. Another new member was Maya who was Amy's friend. Cream was there with us too. I didn't want her to come because she was very sweet and an easy target.

Another hedgehog named Channing came and was a friend of Tanner's and Maya's. They must've known each other for awhile since they each had the other's back with the fighting.

As I predicted Cream was captured by Eggman and so was Maya! Tanner and Channing along with Knuckles and Sonic all were in shock. Amy pulled out her hammer and took a swing at Eggman but was captured herself!

"Hold on guys! We're coming!" Sonic yelled up at them. I put the X-Tornado

In battle mode and went to help my brother. Tanner and Knuckles teamed up and brought down a few robots with the help of Channing's magic. Sonic was trying to reach the girls with my help. Maya found her way out and pulled Cream and Amy out. But she ended up falling off the robot! Amy grabbed her and Cream grabbed her other hand. All three were in bigger trouble then they were!

"Sonic look!" I yelled out from inside my fighter jet.

Sonic and Knuckles both looked and were in shock.

"Arrgghh! Somebody help!" Maya screamed. She was a light blue hedgehog if I didn't mention that. Channing was a red and pink hedgehog. Tanner looked like Knuckles minus the army gear.

"Hang on Maya!" Both Tanner and Channing yelled out. Maya was crying but Amy and the cute bunny Cream were trying to pull her up. But the robot was moving around way too much that they fell!

"Maya!" Channing yelled.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled.

"Cream!" I yelled. The girls all fell! Amy was caught by Sonic. Maya was caught by both her friends. Cream was free falling! I jumped out of my fighter jet and flew over to help her. She held onto me and cried. I felt bad but glad that she was safe. I flew down to where Amy and Maya were. All three were shaken up.

"Hey hurting a group of girls is very low!" Knuckles yelled. Tanner growled also.

"Especially when one's just a kid!" Sonic yelled talking about Cream. I kept Cream close to me since she was still crying. I was angry that Eggman almost killed her! I let her go and flew up to him.

"Tails!" Everyone yelled out. But I wasn't listening! This jerk off hurt Cream! I wasn't going to let him get away!

I attacked Eggman head on! Sonic was telling me to calm down but I wasn't about too.

"You almost hurt Cream!" I yelled throwing punches. Tanner and Maya looked at each other amazed. Channing was telling me to continue while Knuckles was laughing. Cream wasn't saying a word.

Eggman turned tail and flew off.

"Ha! Take that!" I threw a bomb at his Egg mobile and he shot out of the sky.

"Yes!" I screamed doing a back flip in the air.

"Tails you did it!" Cream smiled at me. I blushed and flew to her. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Oh yeah! We rock!" Tanner smiled.

"Yeah we do!" Channing smiled.

"Uh-huh!" Maya smiled. They all did a group high five with Knuckles. Sonic was with Amy hugging her like someone would take her from him. Then right there and then they kissed. He asked her out and the automatic answer was yes.

I smiled and looked at Cream.

"Um Cream. Uh I…" She placed her hand on my lisp and smiled.

"The answer if yes Tails." She smiled.

I have a girlfriend! Alright!

I hugged her and she did the same. Maya and Channing all smiled.

"Awh. Isn't that cute!" Channing said looking at Tanner.

He nodded and smiled.

"Well now that we're all happy how's about we have some real fun." Maya yelled out. Her and her friends all nodded and sped off with Knuckles. Amy and Sonic followed hand and hand. I was just happy with my new girl Cream.

She was happy too. And that's all I ever asked. Then something I've been waiting for finally happened. My first kiss! And it was what I expected. The perfect one with the perfect girl.

**Yeah Tails kissed Cosmo but I thought it'd be cute to make Cream his first. Well I hoped you liked the most random fic I've come up with. Hehe. A review would be nice. It's your opinion. Oh and some improvement skills wouldn't hurt. I don't mind a few helpful tips. **


End file.
